


Girl Crush

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Fayana Femslash100 Astrology Drabbles [12]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa helps Faye realize her true feelings for Diana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about a month following the series finale. Minor spoilers for the finale. Written for astrology prompt #12 'Pisces.'

“Just because you keep staring at your phone doesn’t mean she’s going to call” said Melissa.

“What?” asked Faye. The two were sitting in Faye’s room, watching a movie.

“You’ve checked you’re phone three times in the last five minutes. It’s obvious you’re hoping Diana will call.”

“Why should I care if Diana—wherever she is—decides to check in with those of us she left behind when she ran off with her latest whipping boy?”

“Umm, maybe because you’ve got a huge crush on her.” Melissa smiled.

“What? Newsflash, Diana is a girl. I like guys.”

“Except for Diana.”

“No, not except for Diana. Especially not Diana. She infuriates me.”

“That’s because you have a crush on her.” This time, Melissa outright laughed.

“I do not!” Faye exclaimed. She paused then added “Do I?”


End file.
